Um Anjo Corrompido
by Yuuki no Hana
Summary: Ela era uma pequena criança que só queria que seu anjo a salvasse quando ninguém mais podia fazê-lo.Era uma boa pessoa,uma boa shinigami,e que,apesar de tudo,estaria ao seu lado.Para tuso que ele precisasse.Porque? Ele era seu anjo, seu taichou, seu amor!


**Um Anjo Corrompido**

-

**Diário de Bleach**: Yumiko x Kensei

* * *

**Discalimer**: Bleach não me pertense! Pertense a Tite Kubo, eu apenas escrevo para diversão sem fins lucrativos. Apenas Asakura Yumiko é de minha autoria e NINGUÉM pode usá-la sem minha prévia autorização! Essa estória pertense ao protejeto "Shinigami Zukan", para diários de Bleach, pode conter spoillers.

* * *

**Nota inicial da autora**:Amores! Aqui estou eu com uma fic nova! É a primeira vez que me arrisco em escrever algo em Bleach! Então não me matem por favor! Espero que gostem! Boa fic!

* * *

**Prólogo**

As cerejeiras desabrochavam naquela primavera - a estação favorita da menininha loira que corria pelos jardins do templo. Sorria alegre e inocentemente para as coloridas borboletas, fascinando-se pelas pétalas rosadas que caíam sobre si.

A garotinha, apesar de inocente, era muito levada e extremamente ativa para a sua idade. Desde pequena foi morar no templo da sua família – Asakura - para crescer como sacerdotisa. "Os deuses disseram que era seu destino" era o que falavam as outras sacerdotisas.

Em sua mente há fragmentos de memória apenas daquele templo; lembra-se de que quem o comandava era seu Ojii-san, o sacerdote responsável pela sua permanência após convencer seus pais.

"Ela tem uma energia espiritual enorme, nasceu para viver no templo" ele os convenceu com esse argumento, algo considerado pelos pais como uma grande honra.

A menina nunca dava descanso para as empregadas; sempre sumindo pelo templo quando elas se distraíam, e aquela não era uma situação diferente. Deveria estar meditando no templo, mas havia conseguido fugir para os jardins para brincar entre as sakuras e borboletas.

Um arrepio fez a pequena menina de quimono vermelho e branco ficar paralisada de medo. Ela sentia uma sensação ruim, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. O pequeno anjinho travesso se encolheu quando ouviu aquele grito horrendo.

"O que era aquilo? Um monstro? Por favor! Alguém me ajude!"

Ela tremeu com seu olhar lacrimoso ao ver a relva e as flores que ela tanto amava sendo afastadas por um vulto que ainda não formava algo definido à sua frente. Ela arregalou os orbes pálidos e pôs-se a correr, soltando gritos de pavor.

Saiu correndo em direção à densa floresta repleta de cerejeiras. Nunca havia visitado aquela região, o que fez seu medo aumentar. Encolheu-se nas raízes de uma árvore, abraçando os joelhos. Densas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo semblante apavorado e ela clamou mentalmente por ajuda, implorando para que alguém a salvasse daquela _coisa_ que estava ali. Ela o _sentia_ ali. Ela o _ouvia_ ali.

Chegou a acreditar em seu fim, pois ele estava tão próximo - apenas alguns passos de distância. Ela se encolheu mais ainda e começou a ofegar com mais intensidade. Quando tudo ficou silencioso repentinamente, Yumiko levantou a cabeça instintivamente e então o viu.

A _coisa _era um mostro horrível! Contudo, à sua frente, havia um moço do tamanho do seu Ojii-san! Ele usava um haori branco e tinha os cabelos prateados. Parecia um anjo!

A pequena ficou tão impressionada com sua aparência que mal percebeu que seu algoz desaparecia numa poeira... Era como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Tenshi? – a menina sondou, curiosa.

O homem de cabelos prateados voltou-se para o local de onde surgiu a voz. Procurou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e então mirou os olhos para o chão, vendo o pequeno ser humano que o fitava com espanto e admiração. O shinigami ficou assustado. Aquela humana podia enxergá-lo?

Ele a analisou melhor. Não era uma alma, não tinha a corrente no peito, ou seja, era realmente uma humana. A humana podia vê-lo e, se podia vê-lo, era porque não era uma humana comum... Ele percebeu isso ao se concentrar e sentir a reiatsu que emanava dela. Ela estendeu os braços, pidona, para ele. Ele estagnou.

"O que é isso? O que quer? Colo?"

Ele nunca havia lidado com crianças, nem quando fora vivo! Meio constrangido, o deus da morte pegou a criança no colo e fitou seus grandes e expressivos olhos azuis. Sentiu uma grande ternura e paz emanando da pequenina. Sorriu para ela, não se sentindo tão estranho por estar agindo assim.

- Você é um anjo moço? – a criança loira perguntou inocentemente.

- Estou longe de ser um anjo, sou um shinigami. – o homem respondeu calmamente.

- Mas você me salvou do monstro malvado! Você é um anjo para mim... – a criança deu o seu melhor sorriso para o homem que a segurava. Para ela, ele era o seu anjo da guarda.

O shinigami ficou constrangido. Nunca fora tratado com aquele jeito descontraído e meigo. Ele sempre foi considerado grosseiro e rude, tendo de todos os seus subordinados um tratando cheio de tato e respeito.

- Yumiko! Asakura-sama! – um chamado ao fundo os despertou.

- Acho que estão procurando por você, pequenina. – o prateado falou calmo e relaxado para o pequeno ser em seu colo.

- Você vai me proteger dos monstros malvados sempre, anjo? – a criança o abraçou com seus pequenos bracinhos.

- Kenseiiiii! – a parceira shinigami do homem o chamava.

- Prometo! – o homem respondeu rapidamente, inquietando-se ao ouvir o chamado estridente de sua fukutaichou – Agora vá criança. Estão preocupados com você! – ele a pôs no chão e, com um leve sorriso, despediu-se. Ela voltou correndo pelo caminho que viera.

Ele ficou observando a garotinha sendo levada por outras moças - provavelmente pessoas amigas. Após ela sumir o homem sorriu, virando-se em seguida para a mulher de cabelos verdes que o aguardava. Retomou sua postura austera e desapareceu dali.

**

* * *

**

Asakura Yumiko despertou de seu devaneio ouvindo quando chamavam seu nome no esquadrão. A responsável shinigami mais uma vez se lembrava da vez quando conheceu o seu taichou, quando ainda era uma criança humana que conheceu seu _anjo_, o seu taichou Mugurama Kensei.

* * *

**Nota Final da autora**: Espero que tenham gostado meus amores! Esse é o meu diário, perseberam que a principal não é nenhuma das personagens do anime e sim uma OC que eu criei, bom espero que gostem apesar de tudo...

Se quiserem mandem reviews para essa autora carente! Não prometo o primeiro capítulo rapidamente! Tenho muitos outros projeos pendentes e estou sofrendo de bloqueio!

beijossss

Yuuki no Hana


End file.
